


По ночам, когда спадает жара и жар, болезнь в груди Укитаке сворачивает крылья

by moody_flooder



Category: Bleach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По ночам, когда спадает жара и жар, болезнь в груди Укитаке сворачивает крылья

По ночам, когда спадает жара и жар, болезнь в груди Укитаке сворачивает крылья и, в последний раз встрепенувшись, замирает. Он выжидает некоторое время, потом вытирает губы, лоб. Мокрая от пота рубашка липнет к телу, вызывая озноб, и он переодевается, сворачивается клубочком под одеялом.  
В соседней комнате служанка шьет новое кимоно к празднику, он слушает тихое пение ткани, представляет тайнопись швов.  
От ночной прохлады поскрипывают крыши, и ветер шуршит, и шаги.  
За стеной отец и мать спорят, стоит ли отдавать его в академию, потом занимаются любовью, жадно, упрямо, в темноте.  
Он думает о том, о сем, о тысяче разных вещей. Вокруг всегда очень много любви, и порой ему кажется, что люди умирают только потому, что у них останавливается сердце от любви к этому странному-странному фантастическому миру.


End file.
